rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferox Acer
Ferox grew up in a far off land away from the Kingdom of Asgarnia. He is roleplayed by Ferox Acer. History The Beginning Ferox Acer was born late during the 5th age. He was born into wealth. His parents were the king and queen of a far off country. His parents were visiting Duke Harold during the last couple days in the 5th age. Ferox quickly made friends with the other teenagers in the town of Lumbridge. While his parents were at church one day with the Duke, Ferox snuck off with some of the other teens to check out the combat academy. Ferox had snuck his father’s throwing knife out of the castle to show off his skills with the knife. He was showing off to some of the teenage girls there with his knife throwing abilities. A shady man wearing a strange amulet that looked like a red “W” started to walk towards him. The other children seemed uneasy around this man. The man questioned where such a peasant child could get such a knife (note that Ferox didn’t like to show of his wealth.) Ferox, trying to appear brave in front of the girls, especially one who he had taken a liking to, told him that he was the son of king and queen Acer who are visiting the Duke. The man’s eyes lit up and an evil smile was placed on his lips. He turned away and walked off. All the girls were admiring his bravery. Little did Ferox know, but that man was a zamorakian thief who had strong ties with powerful mages and herbalists... The Murder The thief had walked off to get a powerful paralysis poison which he then got enchanted so it wouldn’t take effect till king and queen Acer fell asleep. He snuck this potion into the king and queen’s drinks in the kitchen while disguised as one of the cook’s assistants.That night, the king and queen stayed up wondering where their son was. King Acer kept telling his wife that he was probably just spending time with the the town’s teenagers. After a while, they finally went to sleep… and the poison’s effects kicked in. The zamorakian thief snuck into the king and queen’s bedroom with a dagger in his hands. The thief quietly slit the king and queen’s throats before taking all of the king and queen’s possessions. Later that night, Ferox returned to the castle after saying his goodbyes to his friends. On his way down the hall, he bumped into a man who looked familiar to him. The man smiled a wicked smile and left. Ferox walked into his room he was sharing with his parents to see a horror seen. His parents lay dead in bed, throats slit with a pool of fresh blood slowly forming on the bed and floor. On the wall above his parent’s bed, that same red “W” that that man had on his amulet earlier in the day, was painted on the wall in his parents blood. Ferox ran up to the Duke’s room to tell him what he had seen. When he arrived, his eyes were filled with tears and he pointed down the hall to where his parent’s bedroom lay. The Second Murder The next day, Ferox’s parents bodies were put into coffins and onto the Acers’ ship. The ship was set to sail at noon after the tide rose. Ferox was sitting on the bank of the river, still mourning his parent’s death, when the girl he liked came and sat next to him. She said that he could stay with her and her parents for a while if he wanted. He took the offer since he couldn’t go back to his home country without his parents and knew that his older brother would do fine ruling the country for the time being. That night while he was at her house, he snuck out and went to the the river again. After awhile he went back to the house. He passed that strange man again and felt a chill run down his spine. He ran to the house and swung open the door. His heart sank as he saw the girl’s parents kneeling at the side of her bed sobbing uncontrollably. He ran over to see a knife in the girl’s chest. He knew that it wasn’t a coincidence that he had seen that man walking from both his parents’ room and her room right before he discovered they were murdered. That night he went to the guards and told them of this man. They said they would start investigating at first light. Ferox, with hatred for this man embedded into his heart, asked to join the guard to help bring this man to justice. The guard captain saw the rage in Ferox’s eyes and was saddened. Just a couple days ago he had seen this foreign boy arrive and instantly make friends with the local children. He had even taken care of the captain’s son for a couple hours while he was attending a meeting. He liked the boy but knew this rage in him would be problematic in the future. The captain told Ferox that they could not take in foreign citizens onto their force. Ferox left Lumbridge later that day. He made his way north to the town of Varrock. While searching the city, he found a dilapidated building with that same red “W” as that amulet that murderer wore. He walked into the building to find a monk in red robes praying to an alter splattered with blood. He asks what this building is for. The monk replies, “This building is for hailing the lord Zamorak, The conqueror of the Empty Lord, The Dark Lord!” Ferox heard what he wanted to hear. That symbol is a symbol of Zamorak. Ferox had never heard much about any gods besides Guthix and Saradomin. He went searching around the town and asked where the library was. After a while of walking around, he met a person named Soran. Ferox asked Soran about this “Zaros” he kept talking about. Soran told him all about Zaros, his beliefs, and his downfall by the hands of the deceitful Zamorak. The mention of Zamorak sparked Ferox’s interest in Zaros. After Soran told Ferox about Zaros’ power and his remaining generals, Ferox left. Ferox spent many years training his ranged abilities while searching for that man who murdered his parents and his love. He traveled all across the world of Gielinor. He studied under the wings of many great warriors, rangers, and mages. The Battle with Nex He finally had the power and skills to get into the ancient prison in the god wars dungeon to meet with Zaros’ general, Nex. Ferox braved the dungeon, fighting through the masses of the god’s followers. He finally made it to Nex’s chamber. Ferox confronted Nex, demanding armour and weapons to help take down the man he’s been chasing for years. Enraged by Ferox’s disrespectful demand, Nex agrees to give him armour on one condition. He has to beat Nex in combat for the armour and weapons. Ferox agrees to this challenge. Ferox instantly impresses Nex. She has never seen such speed and agility in such a long time. The last time was infact when she battled the mighty ranger, Pernix. Ferox kept shooting and jumping away of Nex’s attacks just in time. After battling for quite some time Ferox finally falters and trips. Nex, being thoroughly impressed by his abilities, agrees to give Ferox the armour modeled after the deceased ranger, Pernix. Ferox thanks Nex for the armour and Zaryte bow. He then sets out on his quest once again. The Switch The Bird and the Beast During his search, Ferox got involved in the god battle between Armadyl and Bandos. He sided with Armadyl due to his hatred of Bandos and his brutes. During his time serving under Armadyl's wings, he made many allies. During the battle he saw many icyene, but one caught his eye. Her amazing abilies in battle astonished him. He asked some other icyene's who she was. Her name is Aniise. He vowed to remember her and meet her a a later point. Ranger to Mage After Armadyl's victory over Bandos, Ferox traveled north of Falador to pay his respects to Bandos. For, even though he was the enemy, he fought fiercely, and, as a warrior, Ferox respected that. On his way back to Armadyl's camp, in hopes of finding Aniise, he found a cave in the cliff north of Falador. Curious, he explored it. In there he met the mighty Vorago. Seeking power, he asked Vorago for advice and weapons. Though He did not have any weapons to spare, he gave Ferox armour made from his own energy as long as he vowed to come back and battle with him in the future. Ferox gratefully accepted this. He left the cave and continued his travel back to Armadyl's camp. Upon arriving, he found it empty. Saddened at not finding Aniise, he left in search for her. The Meeting (coming soon) Apperance Ferox is an shorter than than average person. Don't underestimate his abilities because of his size though. His hair is shortly shaven and jet black. He can be found with the weapons of dead demons of the abyss and the armour Vorago gave to him in the promise of future battles. Personality Ferox use to be a kind and gentle person. After the deaths in Lumbridge, his heart has turned dark and has a burning thirst for vengeance. Very few people has brought out the old Ferox during his adventures, but as soon as he moves on, the hatred returns. Abilities Ferox is an expert at every combat style but prefers ranged because of its stealth and power. Other Information *Ferox puts himself out there as a bounty hunter in hopes of finding a lead on where the thief has gone. *Ferox usually stays outside of towns watching who leaves and enters in hope of seeing the thief. *More to come Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Misthalin Category:Mage Category:Rangers Category:Noble